Como Herida de Bala
by Ryuuna
Summary: La vida de Kagome siempre había sido resultado de las decisiones de otros, y había tenido que lidiar con las consecuencias. Pero ya no más. O eso pensaba hasta que un problema de ojos dorados golpeó a su puerta... O la baleó.
1. PREFACIO

**Advertencia**: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen tristemente (y obviamente), si no a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**PREFACIO**

¿Qué hacer cuando los problemas parecían ahorcarte?

Sounomi Higurashi había recibido la respuesta a esa pregunta hace solo un par de días atrás. La respuesta a dicha pregunta le había arrebatado un trozo del corazón que no parecía poder recuperar. Era por ello que a veces se decía que había preguntas que estaban mejor sin respuesta.

Vivir ignorante a veces resultaba mucho más sencillo. Había momento en los que deseaba no saber. ¿La hacía eso una cobarde? ¿Una mala persona? Sobre todo si involucraba a su propia hija...

Miró con ojos enrojecidos al más pequeño de sus retoños, que dormía pacíficamente ignorante de la tensión que se vivía en la pequeña habitación. Todo niño debería estar así de tranquilo. Las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos sin que pudiera detenerlas.

—Ya para tus lloriqueos, mujer —Irrumpió una voz en el silencio de la estancia, apenas roto por la respiración superficial de la menuda mujer sentada sobre el piso—. Estás hartándome. Estas cuentas no se harán solas.

Sounomi entrecerró los ojos, y las lágrimas se unieron en ellos haciéndole ver todo empañado y borroso. Sentía tanta rabia contra ese monstruo que alguna vez llamó marido. ¿Cuentas? ¿Cómo le preocupaban las cuentas?

¿Cómo ella aún se hacía esas preguntas?

El hombre frente a ella ya no era Rukawa Higurashi. Era el peón de un cerdo vil y asqueroso que trabajaba ganando dinero de las formas más ruines y sucias.

Todo había cambiado para mal desde que habían tomado la decisión de cambiarse a Estados Unidos. La promesa de oro y fortuna en la conquista de las nuevas tierras en el oeste indómito del país, sumado al periodo de guerras e infortunios vividos en el actual Japón, que pasaba en aquellos momentos por toda clase de reformas políticas, los había obligado a huir en busca de nuevas esperanzas.

Las cosas no fueron tan bien. Los rumores no contaron jamás sobre la dura pelea que se libraba con los indígenas norteamericanos por el territorio, la insalubridad de las viviendas, el duro clima árido del desierto con sus paisajes copiosos, el difícil acceso a toda clase de servicios básicos.

Sounomi sentía como si hubiesen cortado toda relación con el mundo en ese entonces. Ahora estaba tan avergonzada, que agradecía nadie la volviese a ver jamás.

—Eres un monstruo… —Musitó ella, desvalida. Se abrazó a sí misma, repentinamente helada.

Él se detuvo en sus tareas sumatorias y alzó el rostro. Estaba de espaldas a ella, y tras unos minutos de silencio y falta de respuesta de su parte, se volteó hacia ella con el rostro indiferente.

—Era lo único que podía hacer.

—¿Lo único? —repitió ella, cruelmente ofendida—. ¡Siempre hay más opciones que la asquerosa decisión que tomaste!

Él golpeó la mesa con su puño derecho, apretando los dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar y el lápiz grafito se partió por la mitad cuando impactó con la superficie. Su indiferencia había sido reemplazado por la furia y la desesperación.

—¿¡Y qué demonios querías que hiciera, mujer!? ¿¡Eh!? —Gritó furibundo—. ¡Respóndeme!

—¡No sé, maldita sea! —Injurió ella, con las mejillas rojas de ira. Su pequeño hijo que durmiera antes en paz, se removía inquieto, sin embargo continuaba soñando—. ¡Pero debimos intentar otra solución!

—¡Iba a matarnos, Sounomi! ¡A todos nosotros! ¡Le debía una fortuna!

Ambos guardaron silencio tras eso. Rukawa se echó hacia atrás, apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de la silla, con el argumento aparentemente ganado. La mujer se perdió por su parte en las llamas crepitantes del fuego, con los ojos empañados en el pasado. Luego volvió a hablar apenas en un susurro.

—Era tú responsabilidad, no de…

—¡Sólo intentaba proteger a mi familia!

—¡Kagome era tu familia, imbécil! —Chilló ella con el rostro empapado en lágrimas—. ¡No puedes proteger a la familia sacrificándola! ¡No puedes!

_San Francisco, Jueves 4 de Agosto, 1887._

_Estimado señor Araña. _

_Estoy al tanto de que el plazo de tres meses que nos concedió para pagar lo restante de mi deuda hacia a usted, está por finalizar al cabo de una semana. Sé que ha sido usted muy paciente con el préstamo ofrecido, pero me veo en la necesidad de pedirle efectuar el pago de otra manera. La última vez, mi esposa no reaccionó favorablemente a su oferta, pero le aseguro que ahora que hemos revisado la situación, entendemos nuevamente que se trata de una muestra de bondad de su parte. Por favor, recíbala como forma de pago tal y como usted lo pidió. Estoy seguro de que Kagome crecerá para convertirse en una hermosa mujer. _

_Atentamente:_

_Higurashi, Rukawa. _

_Araña_ sonrió cuando terminó de leer la carta por al menos enésima vez. La frase _"…entendemos que se trata de una muestra de bondad de su parte"_, repitiéndose en su cabeza una y otra vez, aún sin poder creer que ese viejo pendenciero y apostador se las hubiese dedicado. Soltó una carcajada maléfica y guardó la carta en uno de los bolsillos de su camisa de algodón, sucia y mal conservada. La sonrisa burlona no se le borraba del rostro y así mismo dirigió la mirada hacia la pequeña de cabellos ébano que colgaba inconsciente desde lomos de su cabello; no podía tener más de unos cinco años.

Se acercó a ella y la tomó del mentón para observar detenidamente las facciones infantiles, y su rostro se ensombreció. La soltó en cuanto vio a uno de sus hombres acercándose, las facciones pálidas y la blancura del cabello que reflejaba la luz lunar lo dieron por sentado. Se trataba de Hakudoshi, uno de los más sanguinarios de sus hombres y su mano derecha.

—¿Qué hacemos con ella, señor?

—Bótala en algún lado —espetó _Araña_ encendiendo un cigarro.

—¿Cómo? —Respondió Hakudoshi, incrédulo como pocas veces. Su señor no era de aquellos que tirara la mercancía así como así, sin haber obtenido alguna ganancia de alguna forma—, ¿así nada más?

Araña se volteó y lo miró con seriedad.

—¿Eres imbécil? Dásela a alguna de esas putitas —sentenció, luego esbozó una sonrisa de superioridad—, la dejarán bien entrenada para mí cuando valla a enseñarle qué es un hombre de verdad.

Hakudoshi sonrió lascivo, imitando la mueca cruel de su superior con casi la misma intensidad y le echó un vistazo malicioso a la pequeña.

—¿Y sus padres? ¿Nos deshacemos de ellos?

—No, no aún —respondió sin interés—. Sufrirán más sabiendo que tengo a su hija en mis manos, entregada a mí en bandeja de plata. Seguramente cuando esté aburrido, yo mismo me encargaré de los Higurashi que quedan. El niño podemos venderlo en la frontera con México.

Hakudoshi asintió y luego se volvió a la fogata con el resto del grupo mientras Araña echaba nuevamente un vistazo a la pequeña azabache, con los labios extrañamente fruncidos y una expresión adusta. Había algo peligrosamente parecido al resentimiento en sus ojos rojos como la sangre.

Le habían arrebatado a una, pero él se quedaría con la otra.

**Continuará.**

* * *

Emm... sólo el prefacio. Lo sé, no hubo aparición directa de nuestros queridos héroes, pero esperaba que así se diera una introducción a lo que originó todo el problema. Además, apareció el _villanísimo_ y los padres de Kagome.

Soy nueva y están leyendo mi primer fanfiction. ¡Saludos a la comunidad! Ojalá me dejen sus comentarios y me digan que es lo que piensan al respecto, y en qué podría mejorar, pero sin agresividad. Llevo años intentando publicar pero no había podido hasta ahora porque soy muy cobarde y porque no los termino, así que voy a probar con la presión de tenerlo publicado. Siempre funciono muy bien bajo presión.

**Algunas Aclaraciones**:

Está orientado al viejo Oeste en los Estados Unidos, época que me encanta, pero de la que **no soy una gran conocedora**. Por lo tanto, no esperen tanta adhesión a los eventos históricos.

Kagome no es la santa Kagome de la serie, en esta historia será una mujer fuerte y conocedora de la vida, debido a las circunstancias que tendrá y tuvo que enfrentar, que espero no les moleste demasiado.

Los largos de los capítulos trataré de extenderlos a medida que avance, espero.

Si les pareció ofensivo el lenguaje en algunas partes, les **advierto** **que continúa**, de todas formas, está en sección M.

No los aburro más, gracias por leer. ¡Nos vemos!


	2. Damisela en Apuros

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen :(, si no, a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Como Damisela en Apuros**

—¡Kagome! ¡Es ese viejo de Mushin otra vez!

Kagome alzó la mirada con un gesto de hastío. Se encontraba detrás de la barra y tenía en sus manos una copa y un paño con el que la secaba. Tenía el cabello negro atado en una coleta alta y un delantal roñoso sobre el vestido marrón que usaba. Suspiró al ver el rostro de pánico de la muchacha frente a ella y dejó el vaso sobre la barra.

—¿Qué sucede ahora, Koharu?

—¡Está haciendo alboroto en la entrada y disparando a todos lados! ¡Los espanta a todos! —Explicó la joven cuyos encantadores ojos marrón brillaban cual damisela en apuros. Tenía el cabello negro apenas tomado por una liga y las pecas sobre sus mejillas la hacían ver aún más joven de lo que era—. ¡Eres la única que puede hacer algo!

Kagome asintió blanqueando los ojos con molestia. Mushin era una preocupación constante en el salón y ya estaba cansada de ponerlo en su lugar, una y otra vez. ¡Siempre estaba tan borracho que olvidaba cualquier amenaza que le hiciera! Pues bien. ¡Hoy Kagome no estaba de buenas! De hecho, estaba de un humor de los mil demonios. Y si había algo más que precedía a Kagome aparte de su reputación de libertina indecente, era su temperamento endemoniado.

Eso, y una puntería igual de peligrosa.

Saliendo tras la barra, rodeó a Koharu en dirección a la entrada.

—¿Y Kaede? —Preguntó, calmada a pesar de la situación en mano. Los disparos locos de Mushin estaban haciéndole varios agujeros a la puerta.

—Salió a buscar los trajes —Contestó Koharu, para luego hacer una reverencia burlona—, ya sabes que ninguna costurera quiere entrar al burdel.

Kagome asintió, se arremangó las faldas de su vestido marrón algo roído por el tiempo hasta casi la cintura y sacó dos revólveres que se hallaban amarrados a sus muslos con vendas. Desde joven había aprendido a guardarlas ahí e iban con ella a todas partes.

Por su parte, Koharu la observó en la seguridad que otorgaba estar tras la barra. Kagome podrá ser una diosa si quería con las armas y arriesgar el pellejo cuando se le antojara, pero en lo que concernía a Koharu, prefería estar lo más lejos posible de esas balas infernales y el libidinoso de Mushin.

—¡Mushin! —Gritó Kagome antes de salir por la puerta con ambas armas cargadas. El grito distrajo al hombre como Kagome había esperado y por lo tanto, saliendo rápidamente, la pelinegra apuntó y disparó justo al arma de Mushin, haciendo que el hombre borracho soltara la suya lanzando al mismo tiempo un grito de dolor ante el fuerte impacto—. ¡Vete ya a esconder, viejo borracho!

—Ah, pero si no es la dulce, bella Kagome —exclamó él con la lengua prácticamente trabándosele en la boca. Tenía las mejillas rojas y los ojos brillantes, apenas era capaz de sostenerse en pie—, voy a volver por ti esta noche, pequeña zo…

—¡Cierra la boca, Mushin! —Gritó ella, realmente molesta. No era secreto para nadie en el pueblo minero lo que hacía Kagome para ganarse la vida, pero lamentablemente para ellos, tenía un arma. De hecho, tenía dos, y era una experta usándolas. Nadie iba a sacarle en cara su trabajo si no le venía en gana.

—¿Qué? —Gritó Mushin insolentemente—. ¡Como si nadie supiera ya lo que eres! —continuó con arrogancia. La cantidad de alcohol ingerida lo hacía valiente (o idiota) aún ante la reconocida puntería de la mujer—. Esta noche los dos vamos a bailar, palomita.

¡Claro! Cuando la llamas del infierno se congelasen y Kagome tuviera alas para subir al cielo y preguntarle a Dios porqué mierda tenía que lidiar con todos esos problemas.

Era increíble. ¿A bailar? ¿Palomita? ¡Como si alguna vez en la vida Kagome le iba a dar la pasada a ese viejo repugnante! ¡Antes se daba un balazo ella misma con su propia arma!

—¿Así qué quieres bailar, eh, Mushin? —Inquirió Kagome esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa. La gente que se había reunido alrededor luego de que la joven mujer desarmara a Mushin, comenzó a regresar por su camino alarmado ante la sonrisa de la joven, quién parecía estarle quitando los seguros a las armas con algo parecido a una expresión maniaca. Apuntando a los pies del anciano, gritó—. ¡Entonces baila, desgraciado! —Comenzando a soltar disparos, quién al intentar esquivarlos, saltaba cual liebre en una penosa imitación de lo que parecían piezas de baile mal elaboradas. Tenía las mejillas rojas por el licor y el esfuerzo físico; y su panza rechoncha saltaba por el mismo motivo—. ¡Y no vuelvas a poner un pie aquí, viejo libidinoso!

—Y tú no espantes a mis clientes, Kag.

Kagome dejó de reír a carcajadas de sopetón y volteó el rostro con las mejillas rojas al reconocer la voz de madam Kaede, quién observaba las armas de Kagome con una mirada aprehensiva. La muchacha siguió su mirada y procedió a guardarlas en su lugar, sin observar como Mushin caía al suelo agotado.

—En mi defensa, él estaba espantándolos primero —se justificó con una expresión inocente mientras acompañaba a la anciana al interior del burdel, no sin antes lanzar una mirada de advertencia a toda la gente detenida fuera del saloon—. Y creo haber hecho un trabajo admirable conteniéndolo.

Kaede dejó los paquetes con vestidos sobre una de las mesas y se volvió hacia Kagome con ambas manos en la cintura, y una actitud reprobadora.

—Todo Tombstone sabe que tienes una puntería admirable, Kagome.

—¿Y por qué suena como si estuvieras reprochándomelo? —preguntó la joven con una ceja arqueada en confusión—. Nos dará incluso más respeto, no cualquiera puede venir a hacer lo que quiera aquí, Kaede, por mucho que lo parezca. Yo me encargaré de...

—Hija —interrumpió Kaede, preocupada—, no atraigas demasiada atención sobre ti, ¿quieres? Los hombres no se toman bien que una mujer sea mejor pistolera. Eres demasiado bonita para atraer más de la que tienes ¿entiendes?

Kagome guardó silencio con un gracioso mohín de enfado, pero asintió. Sabía lo que significaban aquellas palabras, y agradecía enormemente la preocupación de Kaede al respecto, pero tampoco iba amilanarse ante una situación tal cuando tenía todas las habilidades para tomar el asunto en sus manos.

Kagome sabía que ella tenía potencial con las armas de fuego, después de todo, había aprendido bajo la tutela del mismísimo Toutosai. El único hombre capaz de confeccionarlas por sí mismo, y cuya puntería había sido legendaria años atrás… Varios años de hecho, lo único que quedaba del anciano en la actualidad era su pasión por la confección de armas y una potencial capacidad para olvidar todo en un lapso de cinco minutos.

Sólo un tonto le entregaría un arma a ese anciano ahora.

—Koharu, niña, sal de ahí —oyó decir a Kaede, quién situaba ahora los equipajes de compras sobre el suelo, cercano a la barra tras la cual se alzaba una tímida Koharu.

—¿Ya se fue Mushin?

—Kagome se encargó de él.

Kagome asintió mientras revolvía las alforjas y esparcía los trajes que le gustaban sobre la barra. No es que quisiera usar ninguna, pero _tenía_ que hacerlo, así que al menos usaría los que le gustasen.

—Pero como estaba borracho, seguro olvidará lo que pasó —continuó Kagome tras unos minutos—. Estará aquí nuevamente en la noche haciendo de las suyas.

Koharu hizo una mueca de fastidio y se apoyó sobre la barra.

—Ojalá no viniera, creo que le diste un buen susto esta vez —Opinó Koharu. Entonces su rostro se volvió soñador. Kagome la miró arqueando una ceja ante la expresión—. Espero que lord Miroku nos visite hoy.

¿Lord Miroku? Personalmente, Kagome esperaba que no.

Era un tipo agradable realmente. Incluso atractivo si... Bueno, era atractivo. Especialmente si se comparaba con la clientela habitual del saloon. Era un hombre joven, de buena familia, bien parecido, cuyo gran objetivo en la vida parecía acostarse con cada mujer que trabajara en un burdel a varios kilómetros a la redonda. Tenía una conocida reputación de casanova y Kagome dudaba que sus conquistas se limitaran a las de su clase.

Además, tenía la costumbre de llevar un portafolio a cada uno de sus encuentros y pedir con galantería que la dama en cuestión posase para él.

Hasta el momento, sólo faltaba Kagome en su colección. Cosa que seguiría así si estaba en manos de Kagome.

—Espero que no estés tomándote las cosas con Miroku demasiado serio, Koharu —soltó Kagome, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Kagome no entendía como teniendo la clase de vida que ambas tenían, Koharu seguía pensando como una adolescente enamorada. Después de todo, ya tenía dieciocho años—. Los caballeros como él no se mezclan con mujeres como nosotras.

—¿Mujeres como nosotras?

—No seas ingenua —espetó Kagome—. Mujeres de la vida alegre… Ya sabes.

Koharu frunció el ceño.

—¿Y qué? —preguntó enojada—. Yo voy a salir de aquí, Kagome. ¡No voy a quedarme trabajando en este burdel por el resto de mi vida como tú!

¿Y esperaba que un caballero de buena cuna como Miroku Houshi la sacara de aquél lugar?

Como si el hombre tuviera alguna clase de intención romántica detrás de todos sus encuentros. Eso era lo que a Kagome le molestaba de hombres como Miroku, tan educados y gentiles a la vista, hacía difícil odiarlos, aborrecerlos. Hacía que mujeres como ella soñaran con una vida más allá de las paredes de su habitación y una cama mal oliente, que imaginaran como sería su vida o como habría sido si no estuvieran ahí, si tuvieran la oportunidad de irse.

¿Una prostituta tocando el cielo? No en esa vida. Para ellas no había hijos, ni marido, ni familia. Ni siquiera respeto.

Inquieta, comenzó a pasar las manos sobre los vestidos y a observarlos distraídamente. Uno de ellos tenía un profundo escote en forma de uve, blanco hasta que comenzaba el corsé de un tono verde muy oscuro, casi negro. El resto consistía en una sencilla tela que apenas cubría hasta el inicio de los muslos, rodeado por detrás con lo que parecía un tul. Bonito diseño en su clase, pero con mucho que envidiarle a los vestidos de las señoritas.

—¿Kagome?

La muchacha levantó la vista y relajó sus puños, los que había apretado tanto que los nudillos estaban blancos sin haberse dado cuenta.

—Kaede —dijo, tomando el vestido junto con otro de color blanco y uno rojo, poniéndolos bajo su brazo. Se detuvo por unos minutos y luego vio a Kaede a los ojos, con lo que a la anciana le pareció resignación—. Tú… Esto, aquí... ¿Es siempre así?

—¿Siempre así? —repitió Kaede, confundida, aunque teniendo la sospecha de a que se refería—. ¿Qué cosa, niña?

—Esta vida —respondió Kagome, mirando a su alrededor—. ¿Tendré que venderme el resto de mi vida para comer? —espetó, sintiéndose ahora cada vez más enojada y sucia—. ¿Y luego morir de hambre, en la calle, cuando ya no sea lo suficientemente hermosa?

Kaede había oído esa pregunta un millón de veces a lo largo de su vida, después de todo, llevaba alrededor de cincuenta años trabajando en el saloon, recibiendo a muchas mujeres como aquella bajo su techo y solo unas cuantas habían estado satisfechas con el trabajo que realizaban. A todas las demás, Kaede les había abierto los ojos, a veces incluso de forma cruel.

Pero no a Kagome.

Aquella joven tenía en los ojos algo distinto. Había algo en Kagome que la separaba irremediablemente de aquel mundo sin dignidad ni esperanza. Por eso Kaede la había protegido hasta donde más podía hacerlo y generalmente solía delegarle tareas de administración del saloon como pago, las cuales Kagome solía realizar brillantemente. Pero a sus inicios, no había podido privarse de los servicios de la joven, y Kagome era una mujer hermosa, una que podía atraer la atención fácilmente. Y sumando a ello su actitud temperamental y apasionada, atraía hombres como polillas a la luz.

—No, Kagome —respondió finalmente. Kagome la observó casi sorprendida, obviamente esperando una respuesta más sombría.

_Al menos no para ti_, pensó Kaede, observando como Kagome evitaba a verla a los ojos y se marchaba, seguramente a su habitación. Lo más probable era que no la viese hasta la noche.

* * *

_¿Cómo se atreve a salir a la luz del día?_ Eso era lo que leía Kagome en las miradas que le dirigían las personas que pasaban a su lado, al menos de parte de las mujeres. Algunas incluso llegaban al ridículo nivel de rodearla, como si temieran perder la virginidad con sólo rozarla.

No eran más que una tropa de… remilgadas. Ignorantes remilgadas. Y estúpidas.

Abrazándose a sí misma, Kagome frunció el ceño, buscando aún más insultos para todas aquellas damas tan refinadas, aferrándose a su enojo. Era más fácil lidiar con la ira que con la tristeza y la añoranza. Tal vez debería hacerles un favor y darles un tiro, así no tendrían que preocuparse de su estúpida reputación.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, continuó caminando, sin preocuparle el polvo del camino de tierra que se levantaba a sus pasos y se pegaba a su faldón de color marrón. De vez en cuando se cerraba más la chaqueta negra para esconder el escote de su vestido ante las miradas lujuriosas. La atención masculina le molestaba, y deseó haber traído su sombrero para ocultarse un poco. Cualquier día de estos una tropa de fanáticos vendría a apedrearla si no tenía cuidado.

—¡Corran! —Gritó repentinamente un hombre, con un tono de voz desesperado. Kagome levantó la cabeza sobresaltada, al igual que la gente alrededor. Todos se volvieron en dirección a la voz, viendo a un hombre corriendo como loco, totalmente agitado, con las mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo. Una estela de polvo parecía seguirlo a unos metros más atrás, y estaban ganando terreno en cosa de segundos. Eso pareció llamar la atención de todos hasta que el hombre volvió a gritar horrorizado—. ¡Son las cuatro espadas! ¡Las cuatro espadas! ¡Huyan, rápido!

Tras aquello, el infierno pareció subir a la tierra. La gente comenzó a correr como loca en la dirección contraria a la que se acercaban los jinetes, que debido a la cercanía cada vez mayor, se podía ver que se trataba de tres. ¿Qué no eran las cuatro espadas?

Kagome comenzó a correr también, no era una actitud normal en ella huir, pero las palabras "huyan" y "corran" solían impulsar a una persona a hacer eso mismo, aún cuando no entendía a que se debía el alboroto. Mirando hacia los lados, observó que la gente estaba encerrándose en los establecimientos aledaños y ella se encontraba ya demasiado lejos del saloon como para regresar sin encontrarse con los jinetes de frente. Y cualquier cosa que causara tal pánico y conmoción era mejor evitarlo. Sin saber exactamente qué estaba haciendo, comenzó a correr siguiendo a la turba de gente que quedaba en el camino, esta vez recibiendo empujones. _Al parecer ya no les importa tocarme_, pensó.

De pronto, lo más extraño sucedió. En un momento estaba empujándose con un montón de gente aterrada, y al siguiente, se encontraba sola, de pie en medio del camino de tierra.

—Me parece que esto no está bien, piensa Kagome, ¡vamos! —susurró intentando conservar la calma, mirando desesperadamente hacia los lados. Corrió entonces hacia atrás de una de las carretas que había en el camino, se escondió y echó un vistazo a los tres jinetes que estaban a tan sólo unos metros de distancia, rodeando a un pobre desafortunado arrodillado en el suelo, aunque sólo parecían hablar por el momento. Desde aquella distancia, Kagome observó que llevaban los rostros cubiertos y sombreros de ala ancha. Seguro que también estaban armados.

Distraída como estaba, no oyó los cascos del caballo que se acercaba peligrosamente desde atrás hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Mirando a su lado izquierdo, sin levantar la cabeza, Kagome descubrió unas pezuñas que seguro pertenecían a un caballo, y si su suerte era tan mala como pensaba, ¡se trataba de la cuarta espada que no estaba con los otros jinetes!

—¿Qué mierda haces aquí, mujer? ¿Estás espiando? —inquirió el dueño del caballo con una voz ruda y poco amigable.

—Yo... Eh... —Kagome no se atrevió a levantar la cabeza. Por muy armada que estuviera, solo lograría que le volara la cabeza en segundos si se atrevía a sacarlas a la vista. _¡Por los dioses!_, pensó Kagome desesperada, _¿por qué demonios tuve que salir? ¡Si me muero aquí no podré saber jamás a que se refería Kaede con que mi vida sería distinta!_

El pánico y la añoranza hicieron que lágrimas subieran a sus ojos, pero las retuvo valientemente. No quería morir así, no ahí, no en ese momento.

Y _no_ lo iba a hacer.

Rápidamente, Kagome se dio la vuelta y se echó a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Tristemente, lo hacía.

Intentando olvidar el sonido de los galopes del caballo tras ella, se levantó la falda mientras corría y sacó un revolver. Le quitó el seguro velozmente, tomó una bocanada de aire y se volteó descubriendo que el jinete no estaba tan cerca de ella como había creído, pero sin darle demasiada importancia apuntó hacia él y apretó el gatillo.

El hombre soltó un gruñido, pero Kagome no podía estar segura donde le había dado, sólo que lo había hecho. Sin esperar más, ignoró el remordimiento que sintió al instante, se dio la vuelta para continuar corriendo y se detuvo de súbito.

¿¡Es que nada le podía salir bien ese día!?

Uno de los tres caballos frente a ella relinchó.

_Las cuatro espadas_ la tenían rodeada.

**Continuará.**

* * *

¡No puedo creer que haya terminado un capítulo! Estoy muy feliz, y me costó muchísimo. De todas formas, no sé si exageré con la narración, tal vez si lo hice, pero sentí que tenía que escribirlo. De hecho, cada vez que lo leía, quería escribir más, así que mejor lo publiqué. ¡Espero no les haya aburrido tanto! En ese capítulo hubo más personajes de los que parece, los reto a adivinar.

Una cosa, los **SALOON**, son lugares para jugar póker, beber y todas esas cosas del lado oscuro de la vida xD. No sé si funcionaban como burdeles también, pero aquí sí. Kaede es una buena negociante, alcohol, juego y mujeres: perfecto para los hombres de la época.

Gracias a la gente que leyó, si quieren, pueden dejar un comentario, si no, está bien :)

¡Nos vemos!


	3. Peligros y Atracciones

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, si no a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**DE PELIGROS Y ATRACCIONES**

**2.**

Tal vez contra uno, Kagome podría haber salido victoriosa.

Pero contra tres, no era más que una simple mujer que acababa de dispararle a un _bandido_, que tenía tres amigos _bandidos_, que ahora estaban apuntándole a la cabeza_._

Ojalá dios quisiera que no le hubiese dado en algún lugar vital, o Kagome estaría tan muerta como él. Muda, procedió a dejar caer el arma al suelo sin mediar palabra.

—¿Así que te rindes, eh, bonita? —Kagome podría apostar que el hombre que le hablaba esbozaba una sonrisa lujuriosa.

_Cerdo,_ pensó Kagome, más irritada que asustada con el comentario. Que tipo más baboso. El típico bandolero malote que gustaba llevarse mujeres a la fuerza para acertar su _dudosa_ masculinidad. El jinete en medio de los tres se movió de la formación acercándose al compañero caído. Kagome quería voltearse a ver que sucedía, pero por alguna razón, les tenía más desconfianza a los que estaban frente a ella.

Sólo había una cosa peor que un bandido: Un bandido degenerado.

Y ella tenía un muy sugerente escote a la vista, ¿pero qué más podía hacer? No tenía ropas menos reveladoras, y su trabajo era uno de día completo, a donde fuera, su deber era atraer gente hacia el saloon.

Bueno, no bandidos exactamente.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó uno de los dos tipos en frente, el que no le había hablado a ella. Ambos tenían los rostros cubiertos por unos pañuelos, uno de ellos de color azul y el otro café. Los sombreros de ala ancha no le dejaban distinguir el color de los ojos, pero a Kagome le pareció que los del pervertido eran claros (tenía el pañuelo café)—. Tendrás problemas, mujer —dijo de pronto el hombre de pañuelo azul, mirando atrás de ella con atención. Kagome pensó en darse vuelta, pero no alcanzó.

—Eso sí. Seguro que los tendrá.

Bueno, parecía que el cuarto espada estaba vivo. Eso estaba bien...

¿No?

* * *

El sonido de aves nocturnas que rodeaban el pequeño paraje cubierto de árboles era lo único que podía oír. Francamente, era lo único que _quería_ oír. Soltando un gruñido mientras se sujetaba el brazo herido con fuerza, Inuyasha repasó los eventos del día.

Eso le trajo una mueca sombría al rostro, y por al menos décima vez en un par de horas, deseó atravesar la cabeza de aquella estúpida mujer con una bala. Frunciendo el ceño, le dirigió una mirada, viéndola colgar sin energías a lomos de uno de los caballos que habían robado. Era una yegua mansa que había amarrado junto a uno de los árboles, mientras la mujer colgaba con manos y pies atadas y un pañuelo sobre los ojos. Su cabello negro estaba cada vez más revuelto, apenas se podía notar que en un principio había sido una trenza.

Tan menuda que parecía… Y aun así, se había atrevido a dispararle.

¡A él! ¡Una menuda, pequeña y delicada mujer!

Inuyasha había conocido a pocas mujeres que se atrevieran a apretar el gatillo en aquella época, y una de ellas era Sango, una de las mujeres más tozudas que había tenido la mala o buena fortuna de conocer. Pero Sango era más para él como... como un amigo. Pero esta… bruja... ¡Lo único que había logrado había sido traerle problemas! ¿Cómo iba a moverse con libertad si tenía el estúpido brazo herido? ¡Estaba siguiéndolo la mitad de la población de caza recompensas y ahora tenía el brazo herido!

Por la onceaba vez en el mismo par de horas, le quiso dar un tiro.

—¿Cómo estás?

Inuyasha se sobresaltó y alzó la vista. Sango se había acercado a él sin que lo notase, lo cual hablaba de su falta de atención, un error fatal para alguien como él. Había estado demasiado pendiente de su prisionera.

Por doceava vez, ¡deseó darle un tiro a esa bruja!

¡Estaba saliéndole todo como el demonio desde que la vio!

—No es nada —respondió cortante, pero Sango no le creyó nada y siguió la dirección de su vista que se posaba ardientemente sobre Kagome, mientras tomaba asiento junto a Inuyasha, con las piernas estiradas y envueltas en unos pantalones café sucios. Tenía una camisa blanca (o había sido de ese color cuando estaba limpia) y encima una chaqueta negra igual de polvorienta que el pantalón. Un pañuelo rosa le cubría el cuello y se trataba de lo único remotamente femenino que cargaba.

—¿Qué harás con ella? —preguntó, depositando una espada a su lado junto al sombrero. Su cabello estaba tomado en una coleta.

Inuyasha simplemente bufó en respuesta.

—No lo sé, tal vez plantarle un maldito balazo en la cabeza, ganas no me faltan —respondió cabreado.

A su lado, Sango se echó a reír, por fortuna no lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar a sus compañeros que dormían, pero sí para atraer la atención de la bruja pistolera, que apenas hizo un movimiento torpe de cabeza en su dirección. Inuyasha sospechaba que se encontraba algo mareada por la posición en la que estaba, su cabeza quedaba colgando y estas alturas estaba roja por la cantidad de sangre que bajaba.

—¿No esperabas que te disparara, verdad? —preguntó Sango, sabiendo la respuesta de antemano, pero queriendo sacarle de quicio.

¡Pues claro que no! ¡Hasta le había dado un maldito tiempo para que corriera! Cualquier persona normal habría estado demasiado aterrada para hablar, correr, ¡o para disparar una maldita arma!

Obviamente esa mujer no estaba completamente lúcida.

¡Ellos eran los cuatro espadas! Si los ves, tú corres. ¡Y punto!

—¡Mírala! —exclamó Inuyasha, cada vez más irritado—, es tan… ¡menuda! ¡Y una mujer! ¿Cómo sabe siquiera apretar el gatillo?

Sango se removió a su lado y se acercó un poco más, con la comida entre las manos: Un mísero pedazo de pan.

—También yo soy mujer —dijo Sango, sentándose ahora de forma india, _muy masculinamente_ para probar su punto. Inuyasha arqueó una ceja y Sango le devolvió el gesto ofendida—. Inuyasha, **soy** mujer. Y creo que sabes de sobras de lo que soy capaz —espetó Sango arqueando una ceja. Sí, capaz de enviar a un hombre al otro mundo por insinuársele.

Tras la interacción ambos volvieron a observar la fogata.

—¿No vas a devolverla a su lugar? No haríamos nada con ella aquí, seguro alguien la está buscando.

—¿Estás segura? —inquirió Inuyasha, observando el ropaje singular de la joven, aunque este no mostrara mucho en aquella posición—. No parece ser una señorita. Estaba sola en medio del camino cuando la vi.

Sango la miró también y luego de unos minutos, asintió.

—Cuando la vi de frente, su ropa parecía como la de una cortesana.

Inuyasha observó a Sango, sorprendido. ¿Esa chiquilla era una de esas palomitas heridas? Parecía demasiado inocente... y temperamental como para serlo.

—No lo creo —refutó Inuyasha—, no parece de esas mujeres. ¿Qué haría para atraer clientes? ¿Darles un tiro?

Sango negó con la cabeza y soltó un suspiro.

—Para empezar, Inuyasha, no sabes _nada_ de mujeres —dijo de pronto otra voz masculina.

Inuyasha y Sango volvieron la vista hacia uno de los hombres que se levantaba, quién tiró el sombrero a un lado revelando una larga trenza negra y volvió el rostro somnoliento hacia ellos, con los ojos azules brillantes.

—Si lo hicieras, no tendrías a una mujer hermosa colgada como un saco de patatas en un caballo.

—¿Hermosa? Tienes que estar bromeando, Bankotsu —espetó Inuyasha, incrédulo.

Sango lo miró como si de pronto tuviera dos cabezas.

—¿No hablas en serio, verdad?

—¿Pues qué tiene de hermoso esa mujer? —De hermoso nada. En lo único que podía pensar era en el dolor en su brazo. A ver qué tan hermosa les parecía esa bruja cuando una bala les hubiera cruzado el brazo por su culpa.

—_Tú_,... Tú tienes problemas, Inuyasha —continuó Bankotsu, como si no lo hubiera oído.

—Secundo la moción.

Inuyasha miró a Sango, incrédulo, pero ésta no le prestó atención, demasiado ocupada echándose un trozo de pan a la boca.

—¿Bueno, qué es esto? —preguntó Inuyasha, luego de unos minutos, anonadado de que todos estuvieran atacándolo.

—Esa mujer es hermosa, en definitivo —sentenció Bankotsu, echándole un vistazo a Kagome—, y si no planeas hacer nada con ella, me daría mucho gusto encargarme de su cuidado. De forma mucho _más profunda,_ claro, si entiendes lo que quiero decir.

Inuyasha sí que entendió. Pero no le gustó ni un poco.

—Pues no, Bankotsu. Mañana vamos a ir a devolverla a su lugar. Una mujer como ella no tiene nada que hacer con nosotros.

Bankotsu se encogió de hombros, despreocupado y luego señaló con un pulgar hacia el cuarto integrante que aún dormía, dándoles la espalda.

—Suerte convenciendo a Kouga, entonces. No podía parar de observarla mientras veníamos hacia aquí —Bankotsu miró a los ojos a Inuyasha, fijamente—. ¿Recuerdas lo de Kagura, no? Este tipo no puede sacarse las cosas de la cabeza cuando se le cruzan.

Inuyasha asintió con el rostro ensombrecido. Kagura había sido una espina muy dolorosa en el grupo años atrás. Kouga se había obsesionado de forma insana con la mujer, una prostituta sinvergüenza que iba por la vida buscando a un idiota que le diera las facilidades que necesitaba, y Kouga había sido ese idiota. Se había burlado de él, y a pesar de las muchas advertencias, no había hecho caso.

Hasta que la mujer asesinó a los compañeros de Kouga, dos hombres que lo seguían desde pequeño. Incluso ahora, Inuyasha no entendía la motivación de los asesinatos, tal vez maldad pura. Esa mujer tenía los ojos fríos y rojos como un demonio.

—Pues tendrá que acatar las órdenes.

Bankotsu volvió a encogerse de hombros y se acostó nuevamente. Al poco rato, Sango lo siguió mientras se recostaba cerca de la fogata, cubriéndose con un poncho. Inuyasha echó un vistazo alrededor, y cuando ya parecían todos estar dormidos, dirigió la vista hacia la joven mujer, que justo entonces se movía, al parecer muy incómoda.

Blanqueando los ojos, Inuyasha se acercó. Ella se tensó cuando lo sintió cerca, y seguro que la acción le hacía doler aún más los músculos.

Pues bien, se lo tenía bien merecido por dispararle a quemarropa.

Suspirando, Inuyasha se acercó aún más y puso sus manos sobre la cintura de la mujer.

—¿Qué está...?

Y la alzó fácilmente en el aire. Kagome lanzó un chillido de sorpresa e Inuyasha se detuvo, dejándola suspendida. En ese momento recordó que tenía una maldita herida en el brazo y el repentino dolor le hizo apretar los dientes. Ni modo, iba a tener que aguantárselo. No iba a demostrarle a esa bruja que le había jodido el brazo con su balacera.

—Cierra la boca, mujer —ordenó seriamente, tenso, sintiendo humedecer la zona alrededor de la herida—, si uno de ellos despierta, voy a dejarte colgando el resto de la noche.

Ella guardó silencio, pero Inuyasha podría jurar que había oído sus dientes rechinar, seguro conteniendo una respuesta. ¿Ah, una mujer con lengua afilada además? Inuyasha sonrió con burla, debía estarle doliendo no poder abrir la boca y gritarle en aquellos momentos. Estaba bien, porque Inuyasha estaba doliendo también.

Con cuidado, la llevó colgando de la cintura hacia la fogata con su brazo derecho y la sentó. Kagome se quedó ahí, descolocada. Al menos hasta que sintió llegar el calor, y olvidando la dignidad, se arrastró con el trasero acercándose más.

—No te muevas más, o vas a caer dentro de la fogata.

Ella se quedó quieta entonces, e Inuyasha, tras mirarla un par de segundos, le acercó un trozo de pan a las manos, que ella tomó apenas, seguro que estaba sorprendida. Estuvo tentado a quitarle la venda para observar su expresión, pero sabía que eso sería una tontería, tendría que matarla.

Y por alguna razón, no era una idea que la apeteciera.

Kagome tanteó lo que tenía en las manos, estaba sólido y frío. ¿Qué sería? ¿Y por qué se lo habría dado?

—Es pan, mujer. Cómelo o muere de hambre.

Bien, señor tacto. Suspirando, Kagome se echó el trozo de pan a la boca y mordió. Mientras masticaba, pensaba en las muchas posibilidades de que aquél pan terminara con su vida, pero qué diablos, estaba hambrienta.

—¿Qué...? —Inició Kagome, unos minutos luego que terminó de masticar, sin estar segura de lo que quería preguntar—. ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo?

Kagome tenía muchas posibilidades escabrosas en mente. Podrían matarla, violarla, venderla... Y bueno, eso. No tenía una gran imaginación. De todas formas, eran alternativas muy dolorosas y poco alentadoras, y el silencio incómodo que le siguió a su pregunta no estaba haciendo las cosas sencillas.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?—preguntó nuevamente cuando pasaron varios minutos sin respuesta. ¿Tal vez estaba hablando sola? ¡Quizás el tipo se había ido! ¿Y si estaba sola en medio de quién sabe dónde, con los pies y manos atados? ¡Y una venda en los ojos!—. ¡Podrías haberme soltado antes de irte, cretino! —soltó en un impulso.

—¡Y tú deberías cerrar la boca! —_Oh_, pensó Kagome, eso sonó... demasiado cerca—. ¿Acaso no entiendes en la situación que te encuentras? ¿¡Qué clase de mujer eres!?

_De la clase que querría patearte en lo que te hace hombre_. Inteligentemente, decidió retenerlo tras los labios. El hombre estaba demasiado cerca, y Kagome lo sentía respirar casi en su cuello.

Eso la ponía nerviosa.

Ni siquiera en su... trabajo, Kagome permitía que alguien se le acercara de ese modo. Mucho menos un forajido en una situación tan desventajosa. En respuesta, se tensó. Y de pronto, el calor de la fogata no existía, sólo un frío paralizante. La oscuridad en la que estaba sumida por la venda se transformó en una habitación, en la que un rayo de luna llena entraba por el ventanal. Habían manos frías... Una respiración agitada... Y el aliento en su cuello...

—¡(...) y si no empiezas a comportarte como la **prisionera **que eres, voy a colgarte de ese maldito caballo hasta que te partas por la mitad!

Kagome se sobresaltó, reconociendo apenas las últimas frases de su captor. Volvió a ver sólo oscuridad...

—¿Puedes... puedes quitarme la venda?

—No lo creo, mujer. No soy un estúpido.

Kagome asintió, sin aquella actitud desafiante que había tenido incluso colgada del caballo.

E Inuyasha lo notó.

Pensativo, se sentó nuevamente y la observó. Había algo en aquella mujer que él jamás había visto. Y había reaccionado extraño ante su cercanía, ¿habría sido temor simplemente?

No parecía esa clase de mujer...

Sacudiendo la cabeza, decidió que estaba preocupándose demasiado. Aquella mujer y sus traumas, eran de ella misma.

Y no importaba que oliera bien.

En absoluto.

_Recuerda que te disparó, Inuyasha, te disparó... ¡Y a quemarropa, maldición! ¡Seguro lo hará de nuevo si tiene oportunidad!_, pensó desesperado, tratando de convocar todo el enojo que pudiera para liberarse de esa clase de pensamientos... románticos o como fuera.

Suspirando, Inuyasha se reclinó contra el tronco del árbol, observando a Kagome, que ahora parecía dormir (aunque tensa como una tabla) y negó con la cabeza, echándole un vistazo a su brazo izquierdo, cuya camisa estaba manchada de sangre alrededor del bíceps.

Al parecer... Le atraían las mujeres potencialmente peligrosas que podían atravesarte el brazo con una bala.

_Mierda._

¡Esto no podía estar pasándole a él!

**Continuará.**

* * *

Me tardé bastante, lo sé. Planeaba actualizar una vez por semana, pero estoy en mis exámenes finales y tiempo no me queda. Probablemente **me atrase en la actualización que viene** también, así que tengan paciencia conmigo. ¡Lo importante es que vendrá!

Bueno, no sé si alguien notó la información que puse de Kagome aquí, supongo que habrá que esperar al respecto. E Inuyasha siente algunas dudas respecto a Kagome... ¿No sé si lo introduje demasiado rápido? Bueno, igual creó que quedó bien. El capítulo en sí, la última parte ni me gustó tanto, pero no la pude ver de otra forma.

Particularmente, me cuesta trabajo Inuyasha, simplemente porque no sé como expresarme como un hombre. No lo quise mostrar poético ni nada por el estilo, si no denso, tozudo y agresivo, al menos era mi propósito XD.

Gracias especiales a kristy92 y Jadet Surian, por dejar un comentario y ¡ser los primeros! También a todos los que leen.

¡Nos vemos!


	4. Movimientos Sorpresa

******Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, si no a Rumiko Takahashi. Probablemente deje de escribir esta advertencia, es MÁS que obvia ¬¬

* * *

**MOVIMIENTOS SORPRESA**

**3.-**

Por tercera vez, Sango repitió la pregunta, sintiéndose como si estuviera rodeada de un grupo de niños pequeños.

—¿Cómo llegó ella ahí, Inuyasha? —la respuesta era más que obvia, Sango solo estaba esperando que lo admitiera, sobretodo considerando que habían tenido que curar nuevamente el brazo de Inuyasha en la mañana.

—Keh.

Cruzándose de brazos, observó a Inuyasha pasar el cepillo por el flanco del caballo, una vez y otra y otra. Más de las necesarias de hecho; negó con la cabeza en un gesto que indicaba de antemano que sabía se trataba de un técnica para evitar hablar con ella.

Pero Sango lo conocía desde hace demasiado tiempo como para caer en esa niñería. Sólo se preguntaba qué era lo que le complicaba tanto al respecto, todos sabían en el equipo que por muy rudo que pareciera y se comportara, era un buen tipo. Sobre todo en cuanto a mujeres desvalidas se trataba.

Y obviamente, había algo en esa mujer que estaba captando el interés de Inuyasha.

Porque desvalida no era, claro.

Con la llama de la duda encendida, Sango se volteó a ver a la joven, que aún dormía cerca de las brasas de la fogata. El que durmiera aún era muy extraño en opinión de Sango, no parecía común que en una situación de peligro alguien pudiese dormir tan… profundamente. Menos ella, que había tenido el valor suficiente como para dispararle a uno de ellos e intentar escapar. Parecía en aquél momento muy segura de lo que le esperaba, y ahora se mostraba tan tranquila rodeada del "enemigo".

Bueno, un "enemigo" que al parecer le había quitado las amarras mientras dormía.

Inuyasha era un sensible.

Aunque con Kouga tan al pendiente de ella, dudaba que tuviese siquiera una oportunidad de escapar.

—¿Vas a llevarla de vuelta hoy, no?

Inuyasha detuvo el cepillado, y se volteó junto a Sango para observar a la joven que dormía.

—Sí —afirmó—. No tiene más que hacer aquí. Comprendo que estaba defendiéndose, sería una locura castigarla por tratar de hacerlo, además...

Sango lo miró cuando guardó silencio tan repentinamente, y siguió su mirada, hasta que ambos la tenían puesta sobre Kouga. Un Kouga que no quitaba la vista de la mujer y cuyos ojos claros brillaban con algo peligrosamente masculino.

—Kouga.

Inuyasha asintió.

—Está comportándose de la misma forma que con Kagura, pero me arriesgaría a decir que mucho más peligroso. A ese tonto no le sentó nada bien la muerte de Hakkaku y Guinta —sentenció Inuyasha intranquilo, incluso preocupado—. Ha cambiado desde entonces...

—Mucho más violento y poco compasivo —observó Sango, sin quitar la vista de su compañero que no les había dirigido la palabra desde la llegada de la mujer—. Lo he notado.

—Entonces ya sabes a que me refiero, hay que sacarla de aquí lo más rápido posible. Antes de que Kouga se tome el no tenerla realmente mal.

—¿Y como piensas devolverla? —inquirió Sango—, ¿la llevarás como bandido o vas disfrazarte? Aunque te advierto que en cualquiera de las dos opciones llamarás la atención, después de todo, tendrás que atarla otra vez.

Inuyasha dejó de cepillar y deseó por un instante darse de cabezazos contra el tronco del árbol junto a su caballo, tronco que parecía muy tentador en esos momentos.

Estaba tomándose demasiadas molestias por esa mujer.

—La verdad, no lo he pensado.

Sango observó a Inuyasha tomar las riendas de su caballo negro y caminar fuera del campamento. Se preguntó por un segundo a donde se dirigía, pero probablemente sólo intentaba poner sus pensamientos en orden. Hace un buen par de años que le seguían la pista a Araña y la información que habían obtenido en Tombstone de parte de Myouga les estaba dando de cierta forma una dirección, cosa que hace mucho tiempo no lograban obtener. La descripción del hombre a Sango le sonaba como a alguien a quien cada uno de ellos conocía bastante bien.

La pregunta era, ¿qué hacía en Tombstone? ¿Qué buscaba?

—Hey, Sango —la joven mujer observó en la dirección de la voz, se trataba de Bankotsu que llegaba de su ronda al pueblo. A Sango le pareció divertido verlo vestido como un caballero, no uno de alta cuna, pero lo suficientemente decente para no levantar sospechas—. Lo han visto nuevamente, lo vieron rondando el saloon de Shikon.

—¿El saloon Shikon? —preguntó Sango, extrañada—, ¿qué haría en un saloon? ¿Buscar diversión?

Bankotsu se encogió de hombros y continuó hablando.

—Una de las prostitutas me dijo que le había parecido bastante extraño, se había sentado en un rincón a beber mientras observaba a todas las mujeres con un claro interés, pero al parecer, ninguna lo atrajo lo suficiente porque se marchó en cuanto acabó el vaso de whisky.

Sango meditó las palabras de su compañero, apoyándose sobre el tronco de uno de los árboles. Era por demás extraño. ¿Sentado en un saloon, bebiendo? ¿Y sólo? Completamente fuera de lo normal. Esos tipos nunca estaban tras diversiones tan comunes, era el sufrimiento, la sangre y la crueldad lo que les divertía, no una mundana velada bebiendo y disfrutando placeres sexuales. Y mucho menos, solos.

—¿Y si buscaba a alguien? —inquirió Sango, siendo la conclusión más factible. Un grupo de personas grande atraería demasiado la atención, y probablemente espantaría al objeto de búsqueda. Eso explicaría porque se hallaba solo.

Bankotsu detuvo sus movimientos y la observó con atención.

—Es probable —afirmó luego de unos minutos—. ¿Pero en ese lugar? ¿Qué buscaría? Dudo que una prostituta sea de algún interés para ellos, aunque sí sería algo que yo buscaría —agregó con una sonrisa libidinosa.

—Bueno, ciertamente no una prostituta —concedió Sango blanqueando los ojos—. Los hombres definitivamente no pueden pensar en otra cosa —musitó para sí sonriendo, mientras Bankotsu la observaba, divertido.

—Me sorprende que tú no pienses en otra cosa Sango, ya eres casi un hombre.

Sango guardó silencio, y dejó de sonreír instantáneamente. Si bien estaba bastante acostumbrada a oír aquella clase de bromas de parte de sus compañeros, no lo hacía menos incómodo y molesto. A cada uno de ellos se les olvidaba que era una mujer, y si bien al principio Sango consideraba aquella actitud de pares reconfortante, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, añoraba cada vez más esa feminidad que parecía haberse quedado perdida en el camino. Estaba bien que la reconocieran como capaz de estar a su altura, pero no por ello tenía que ser un hombre, ¿no?

Silenciosa, Sango le dirigió la vista a Kagome, contemplativa y luego negó con la cabeza, en un gesto prácticamente imperceptible.

—Iré con Inuyasha —espetó hostil.

Una hostilidad que claramente fue percibida por Bankotsu, quién la miró con una ceja arqueada, extrañado ante la dureza de su voz y su repentino cambio de actitud.

—¿Sango? —preguntó curioso y casi nervioso. Una Sango enojada la mayoría del tiempo derivaba en un Inuyasha igual de enojado.

Pero la joven ya se estaba alejando. Sorprendido, meditó para sí mismo que habría dicho que la molestase, pero era incapaz de llegar a una respuesta. Ansioso, se volteó para observar a Kouga, que yacía recostado contra una árbol, dormido. El que estuviera dormido le dio tranquilidad para perseguir a Sango, así que la siguió.

Entonces Kouga abrió los ojos.

Había puesto atención a la conversación que hubiera entre Sango y Bankotsu, al menos en lo posible. Pero su mente seguía dando vueltas alrededor de la mujer que dormía tan profundamente frente a él. Kouga observó con interés los rizos que se escapaban de su trenza deshecha, lo delicada que parecía su piel de alabastro y aquella figura pecaminosamente curvilínea. La ropa que traía definitivamente hacía maravillas enmarcándola.

Con una sonrisa, recordó lo altiva que se había mostrado ante ellos cuando la habían rodeado, y la forma en que sus ojos castaños centelleaban con furia, con impotencia ante la situación que estaba fuera de sus manos, pero sin amedrentarse.

Echando un vistazo en dirección hacia donde había visto a Sango y Bankotsu por última vez, Kouga se levantó. No se detuvo a pensar en lo que planeaba a hacer, su mente nublada por la vista de aquella mujer que se había apoderado de sus pensamientos más bajos desde que la vio.

Con cuidado, renuente a despertarla, Kouga se acuclilló a su lado y levantó una de sus manos dirigiéndola a su mejilla izquierda, acariciando la piel con la yema de sus dedos, observando la tez sonrosada y las pestañas largas y tupidas. _El rostro de un ángel_, pensó Kouga, embelesado con ella. Parecía una mujer única y él deseaba secuestrarla y huir lejos con ella para que nadie más la pudiese observar.

¿Estaría obsesionado? ¿O había algo más involucrado?

La secuencia de eventos que le siguió a aquella pregunta no era realmente la clase de respuesta que esperaba.

Ella tenía unos ojos igual de hermosos que el resto de ella, pero definitivamente lo que más captaba su atención en ese momento era el cañón del revólver que apuntaba justo entre sus ojos.

—¿Qué demo...?

—¡Te sugiero que te alejes, bastardo! —gritó Kagome con toda la furia que sentía.

Aún podía recordar el tacto áspero de las manos de aquél _pervertido_ en su mejilla, y seguro aquello no era lo único que deseaba hacer. Después de todo, ¿no era llevarla a la cama lo único que querían los hombres de ella? Intentar propasarse, tocarla atrevidamente, soltarle "halagos" obscenos; Kagome no lo soportaba.

—¿De donde has sacado...?

—Eso ya no importa, ¿o sí, eh, Kouga? —interrumpió Kagome por segunda vez, con sorna, pronunciando el nombre que había oído por un par de veces, pero que aún no había sido capaz de asociar a una voz.

Kouga por su parte frunció el ceño, y apretó la mandíbula hasta el punto de hacer rechinar los dientes. Obviamente estaba en problemas, sobretodo considerando que la mujer ya sabía su nombre y acababa de ver su maldito rostro. Una simple denuncia a las autoridades y Kouga no podría mostrar su cara en público por el resto de su vida.

Inevitablemente, le recordaba a Kagura. Eso lo enfureció aún más.

—Eres una...

—¿Qué? —los ojos relampagueantes de Kouga le sugirieron que no le hacía gracia que lo volviesen a interrumpir, pero a Kagome no le podía preocupar menos—, ¿vas a insultarme? Hazlo, estoy muriéndome por una excusa para dispararte —Sin embargo, Kouga no pronunció palabra, y Kagome se sintió deliciosamente superior, una emoción que no solía experimentar a menudo. Al mismo tiempo, se preguntaba cuál era la extraña razón por la que los hombres decidían insultarla cuando las cosas no les salían bien—. Ahora, Kouga, quiero que retrocedas y te arrodilles, pon tus manos tras la cabeza.

Para su sorpresa, Kouga se rió.

—¿Y tu crees que haré caso? Sólo eres una mujer —espetó Kouga sonriendo con burla y superioridad—. Si llegases a disparar, el sonido atraerá al resto de mis compañeros, ¿Qué crees que sucederá entonces?

Que iba a morir. Así de sencillo. Kagome aún no conocía el cuento de quienes eran estos "cuatro espadas", pero el montón de gente que huía despavorida tras oír su nombre le daba algunas pistas. No llegaría muy lejos si los tres restantes se lanzaban en su búsqueda, y eso era exactamente lo que iba a suceder si disparaba.

El muy idiota tenía la suerte de su lado. Pero a la vez, Kagome no podía reconocerle que estaba en semejante desventaja.

—¿Aún puedo apretar el gatillo, no? —respondió Kagome con altanería—. Tal vez no escape, pero te aseguro que te irás al infierno gracias a tu propia arma —continuó, decidida a no dejarle ver que sus opciones eran tan limitadas. Su única vía de escape era la amenaza del revólver, y si él decidía que no era suficiente, Kagome estaba literalmente perdida—. Vamos Kouga, haz lo que te digo, estoy perdiendo la paciencia.

Indiferente.

_No me impresionas_, decía su mirada.

Esto requería un cambio de táctica.

Claramente, este hombre sentía alguna especie de atracción por ella. Kagome se arriesgaría a decir una atracción algo insana si tomaba en cuenta la cantidad de tiempo que pasaba observándola, sus ojos claros parecían encenderla en llamas y no por pasión precisamente.

Con coquetería infalible dada por años de práctica, Kagome se desplazó lentamente hacia su derecha, su brazo izquierdo estaba estirado al máximo con el arma aún apuntando directamente a su cabeza mientras con el otro brazo se abría el grueso tapado de lana tejido por Kaede, para mostrar el amplio escote que revelaba la fina camisa en su pecho.

Casi se le escapó una sonrisa cuando Kouga no pudo apartar los ojos de su busto; un hombre era un hombre en cualquier circunstancia. Con cuidado comenzó a acercarse lentamente, evitando los movimientos bruscos que pudieran interrumpir el trance, retrayendo el brazo a medida que se acercaba, con un Kouga perdido en su propia lujuria.

Su abierta mirada la asqueaba, pero se recordaba constantemente que no tenía otra opción. Su atracción a ella era lo único que tenía ahora a su favor.

Al estar lo suficientemente cerca, usando toda su fuerza lo golpeó en la cabeza con el arma.

Y Kouga cayó, inconsciente.

Kagome soltó un suspiro de alivio, casi sin creer que hubiese funcionado y luego observó el arma ensangrentada en su mano. Se mordió los labios, sintiéndose patéticamente culpable por su crueldad.

_No tenía otra salida_, pensó para sí, intentando despejar su mente. _Ahora debo preocuparme por salir de aquí, no puedo arriesgarme a que regresen los demás._

Decidida se dirigió a los caballos tras ella, había cuatro y dos estaban ensillados. Acercándose a la yegua blanca, Kagome se detuvo frente a ella, mirándola a los ojos.

—Bonita, ayúdame en esto, ¿quieres? —musitó suplicante.

La yegua le devolvió la mirada, pero no hizo más. Eso tendría que bastarle, tampoco esperaba que la hablase o algo así. Sólo era una yegua, por dios. Tendría que rezar porque no se pusiera complicada cuando intentase montar.

Volviendo la vista a Kouga, Kagome entrecerró los ojos.

Miró hacia los alrededores, en especial al lugar hacia el que había oído desaparecer las voces y luego volvió a observar a Kouga.

¿Arriesgado? Sí.

¿Necesario? Sí.

¿Satisfactorio? Por dios que sí.

Esto era algo que _tenía_ que hacer.

* * *

—¿Qué demonios hacen aquí? —preguntó Inuyasha agresivamente en cuanto vio a Sango y Bankotsu acercarse juntos, con un miembro del grupo que _no _se veía cerca de ahí.

Como siempre, Sango respondió apática, sin hacer caso de sus cambios de humor.

—Te fuiste más lejos de lo que pensé.

—¡Pregunté que qué hacían aquí! —insistió Inuyasha, comenzando a levantarse rápidamente—. ¿Y Kouga? —continuó, acercándose a Sango y Bankotsu a zancadas—. ¿Dónde está Kouga?

—En el campamento —respondió Bankotsu, frotándose la cabeza confundido—. ¿Por qué?

—¿Solo?

—Pues claro que no, está con... —Sango se detuvo de súbito—. Oh.

Con una carcajada oscura, Inuyasha la miró acercándose de forma intimidante.

Por su parte, como un buen hombre, Bankotsu decidió voltearse haciéndose el desentendido. Después de todo, podía hablar con Sango más tarde, ¿no?, y ya que la afortunada mujer era quién tenía la atención de Inuyasha ahora, pues prefería volver al campamento para ocuparse... de lo que sea que hubiera que hacer.

—Sí, Sango, oh —espetó Inuyasha—. ¡Ahora dense vuelta y lleven sus traseros de regreso! ¡No quiero que nada raro vuelva a suceder!

Ya habían tenido suficientes sorpresas para cubrir el resto del año.

Sango parpadeó y asintió. Realmente más preocupada por la chica que por los griteríos de Inuyasha. Se dio vuelta y comenzó a correr cuando observó al cobarde de Bankotsu metros más adelante. Ese idiota. Primero la ofendía, luego se hacía el idiota otra vez ¿y luego la abandonaba?

Inuyasha los observó correr hacia el campamento, haciéndose competencias. Tensó y relajó los hombros y tomó las riendas de su caballo Youkai, caminando con tranquilidad de regreso, con la mente más clara y un plan de acción para descubrir que buscaba ese sucio de Araña.

Kouga tendría que despertar de su obsesión en algún momento. A Inuyasha siempre le había molestado lo mucho que Kouga se nublaba cuando se fascinaba con algo, el sujeto simplemente no podía pensar. Pero tras lo de Kagura, realmente no esperaba que volviera a comportarse tan estúpidamente.

—¿Inuyasha?

Inuyasha miró a Sango, y comenzó a entrecerrar los ojos ante su expresión nerviosa y el tono dubitativo.

Eso no podía ser bueno.

Repentinamente ansioso, soltó las riendas de Youkai, y se adentró al campamento.

La verdad, no supo como reaccionar. Por un lado sentía ira e indignación y por el otro, una incontrolable necesidad de reírse a carcajadas. Bankotsu ya había hecho su decisión y se hallaba en el suelo apretándose el estómago para intentar controlar el ataque de risa que le aquejaba.

—¡Estoy ansioso por saber la historia tras esto, Kouga! —gritaba aún entre carcajadas.

Kouga se hallaba con los brazos rodeando el árbol, las manos atadas detrás y también los pies. Tenía un pañuelo en la boca que le impedía hablar y unas marcas rojas en el rostro, que a juicio de Inuyasha parecían besos. Kouga se hallaba ya muy consciente y luchaba contra sus ataduras, pero el que no pudiera soltarse cuando los nudos habían sido realizados por una mujer solo lo hacía más patético.

—¿Perdiendo la razón por una mujer otra vez, Kouga? —musitó Inuyasha, sabiendo ya la respuesta, resultándole todo un hastío más que una situación graciosa.

—Al menos ahora ya no tienes que preocuparte de devolverla tú mismo —dijo Sango cuando se acercó a su lado.

Claro, _wohoo_.

Mirando al cielo, Inuyasha hizo lo más parecido a una oración que había realizado en años.

_No quiero volver a ver a esa mujer en mi vida_.

**Continuará...**

* * *

No sé si podré cumplirle ese deseo a Inuyasha... Y sí, tal como parece. Kagome se atrapó sola, pero se salvó sola xD. No se preocupen, estoy trabajando en traer el lado dulce de Kagome de regreso. En lo posible...

Lo lamento como no tienen idea, pero me costó tanto, _tanto_ este capítulo. Es obviamente como transición, pero dios, no podía dejar de pesar en lo poco interesante que parece. Además me tardé muchísimo, lo sé, pero les aseguro que vuelvo a las actualizaciones semanales, estoy de vacaciones de invierno :D

**Cosas que explicar que AMARÍA QUE LEAN:**

Soy consciente de que estoy poniéndolos en una época en los Estados Unidos, y que por tanto, los nombres deberían ser de esa ascendencia, pero no me gusta, suena disonante con tanto nombre japonés, así que simplemente voy a poner nombres japoneses.

**Respecto a Kikyo**, la verdad, no tengo nada contra Kikyo, creo que es un buen personaje, y para las villanas de esta historia tendría que cambiarla por completo en su personalidad para hacerla encajar y no me parece justo. No planeo escribir nada respecto a Kikyo haciendo de la "mala", hay otros personajes más adecuados para ello. Sólo eso, tengo algo para Kikyo, pero** nada protagónico**.

Otra cosa (sí, que aburrido xd), **¿a alguien le gusta mucho Kouga?**, me gustaría saberlo, para resarcir su personaje de alguna forma, sinceramente no me gusta tanto, pero soy más neutral respecto a él. Por eso quiero saber si a alguien le interesa llevarlo por el camino del bien... ¡O lo decido yo! xD.

Gracias a todos los que leen y los que han comentado. Me encanta saber lo que piensan de la historia :) Acabo de comprender además que responder los review, así que intentaré responder los que pueda ;D. ¡Hasta la próxima y gracias por la paciencia!


	5. Asesinato en el Saloon

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, si no a Rumiko Takahashi. Ya toooodos los saben...

* * *

**ASESINATO EN EL SALOON**

**04**

El regreso al saloon había sido menos emocionante de lo que Kagome pensaba. No había gente esperándola, el alguacil no llegó a tomarle una declaración y sólo Kaede le preguntó en donde había estado aquellos dos días seguidos. Pero el tono de su voz implicaba que no le había preocupado demasiado.

No era necesario decir que Kagome estaba decepcionada. Se había enfrentado valientemente a cuatro forajidos, había sido secuestrada, colgada de un caballo como si fuera mercancía, casi violada, había huido magistralmente ¿y quién había reconocido toda su travesía?

Nadie.

Bastante desmoralizada, Kagome se había limitado a encerrarse en su habitación. Una habitación que de pronto le parecía tétrica y desconocida.

Siendo muy sincera con ella misma, y ahora lejos del supuesto peligro en el que había estado, Kagome recordó la noche pasada, en el que el misterioso hombre le había dado pan y acercado al fuego. Irónicamente, había sido la acción más desinteresada que un hombre había hecho por ella. El hombre en sí se había comportado escueto, cortante. Pero había algo cálido en su voz, como si hubiese estado forzándose a ser agresivo...

Cielos, necesitaba un marido.

O un cerebro.

De preferencia algo que le quitase las nociones románticas. ¿Realmente estaba tan desesperada de amor que leía estupideces en la voz de un bandido, que por cierto, no conocía? ¿Quién sabe qué cosas planeaba para ella?

Sentada en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada sobre el camastro, Kagome oyó los sonidos de golpes sobre su puerta. Soltó un suspiro de irritación, porque en verdad no tenía deseos de ver a nadie. Tal vez, si no hacía ruido podría fingir que no estaba y...

—Kagome, no seas boba —irrumpió la voz, femenina, tras la puerta. Ah, claro, su día no podía ir peor ¿no? La guinda del pastel golpeaba a su puerta en forma de la irritable Yura—. Sé que estás ahí.

¿Es que no podía tener un respiro?

—¿Qué quieres, Yura? —preguntó con hastió, poniendo sus brazos sobre sus rodillas.

—No voy a hablarte a través de la puerta como estúpida, Kagome —respondió Yura—. Levanta el trasero y ábreme la maldita puerta.

Kagome finalmente se levantó molesta y se acercó a zancadas hacia la puerta, abriéndola con agresividad. Yura la esperaba con una sonrisa burlona y se rió al observar su expresión furibunda.

Yura siempre había sido... excéntrica. Excéntrica y burlona, con una obsesión por su cabello y si alguien en ese lugar disfrutaba de su trabajo, esa era Yura. Naturalmente, la relación entre ambas no era perfecta, más que nada porque Yura parecía competir de alguna forma con Kagome.

—Bueno, ¿qué querías?

—Kaede ha dicho que deberás trabajar hoy —respondió simplemente para luego voltearse y caminar a su propia habitación. Kagome la observó incrédula, sin creer que eso era todo lo que tenía que decir.

Hastiada, se posicionó para cerrar la puerta cuando Yura volvió a hablar.

—Un hombre estuvo preguntando varias veces por ti, Kagome.

Eso detuvo a la muchacha de súbito, quién se volvió para observar a Yura.

—No tengo amigos por aquí —respondió Kagome, extrañada; nadie jamás preguntaba por ella, al menos no tantas veces—. ¿No habrá sido Miroku, el que dibuja retratos?

Yura negó.

—No lo vi claramente, pero lo oí varias veces preguntar por ti a Kaede. ¿No te lo dijo? —entonces se metió en su habitación y cerró la puerta, dejando a Kagome de pie, preocupada en la suya propia.

¿Quién podría estar buscándola a ella? Kagome no tenía alguna relación en específico con ningún habitante de Tombstone... o del mundo. Aunque claro, no faltaban los hombres que volvían a buscarla jurándole amor eterno.

Le preguntaría a Kaede más tarde.

Rápidamente el día dio paso a la noche, y Kagome, lista para comenzar la jornada avanzó por el pasillo hacia la entrada del mismo y dobló hacia la derecha, acercándose a la barra en donde se hallaba una distraída Kaede mientras se ajustaba el escote del vestido rojo que había escogido para esa noche, sin embargo, el intento no lograba cubrir demasiado.

—¿Kaede? —dijo Kagome a sus viéndola de espaldas.

—Oh, Kagome —exclamó la mujer en cuanto la vio—. Que bien que estás aquí, te queda muy bien ese traje.

Kagome asintió y se acomodó el cabello tomado en un moño para ocultar su incomodidad ante el halago.

—Kaede —repitió Kagome—, supe que alguien estuvo preguntando por mí —De inmediato, para sorpresa de Kagome, la actitud de Kaede se volvió tensa. Tras años de vivir con ella, el cambio fue drástico y notorio a los ojos de Kagome—. Sabes quién era ¿no? —inquirió Kagome, entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

—¿Quién te lo dijo?

—Eso no importa —espetó Kagome, confundida por la disposición esquiva de Kaede—. ¿Quién era Kaede?

—Nadie importante, otro chiquillo enamorado de ti nada más.

Tras esto Kaede se volteó con la intención de rodear a Kagome, pero esta la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

—Kaede, ¿no pretendes que crea eso, o sí?

—No frunzas el ceño, niña, te saldrán arrugas. Ahora ve a trabajar.

_Esto tiene que ser una broma... ¿Qué está pasando aquí?_, pensó Kagome observando a Kaede perderse en el pasillo que dirigía a las habitaciones.

—Kagome, ten —Con un respingo, Kagome se volteó hacia la voz que le ofrecía una bandeja con tragos alcohólicos—. Sírvelos en la mesa once.

—¿Koharu? —la joven en cuestión le sonrió—, ¿desde cuándo sirves tragos? ¿desde cuándo soy camarera?

—Desde que te fuiste, ahora largo o las entregaré yo, ese hombre de la mesa once está para comer... —respondió Koharu, echando un vistazo al hombre con una sonrisa pícara.

Kagome sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo. Al menos si servía los tragos no tendría que acostarse con nadie, solo limitarse a aguantar que intentaran tocarla de vez en cuando, y realmente, eso no era un gran problema. Hace varios años que a Kagome no le quedaba virginidad que proteger.

Llevando la bandeja con cuatro bebidas hábilmente en una mano, Kagome se dirigió a la mesa once en la que se hallaba un hombre moreno, de cabello negro en una trenza y unos bonitos ojos azules, que en cuanto vieron a Kagome se abrieron tanto como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

Con una sonrisa encantadora, depositó los vasos de whisky sobre la mesa, preguntándose si en verdad se veían tan guapa como para quitarle el habla a un hombre.

—Disfrútelo —sentenció intentando sacar al tipo del trance.

El hombre asintió pero no dijo palabra, y tomó uno de los vasos bebiendo el contenido en cosa de segundos.

Tal vez cuatro vasos no le serían suficientes.

Decidiendo que no tenía nada más que hacer ahí, Kagome se dispuso a voltearse... Justo para chocar con alguien.

Por lo general, nadie se tomaba bien chocar con una prostituta.

—¡Lo lamento! —dijo rápidamente, cabizbaja. Si levantaba el rostro, era probable que la abofetearan. Y esa experiencia en extremo humillante y dolorosa no era algo que estaba deseosa de repetir—. No fue mi intención...

—Está bien.

_Esa voz..._ Sorprendida por la familiaridad de la profunda voz masculina, Kagome alzó el rostro sin pensar. _¡Dioses!_, pensó paralizada.

¿No era ese el rostro más... más... atractivo que había visto en su vida?

A lo largo de su vida, Kagome había visto muchas clases de hombre, gordos, delgados, sucios, altos. Una que otra vez había sido afortunada al conocer un hombre atractivo, y en contraste, a los tipos más sucios que se pudiera imaginar.

Pero Kagome jamás en su vida había visto ojos dorados,... u ojos como esos, tan ardientes y poderosos, que parecían resaltar aún más gracias al contraste de su cabello negro; era un hombre alto y la ropa negra que llevaba acentuaba una figura bien trabajada. Cada parte de él parecía incitar los pensamientos más... básicos y oscuros en Kagome.

Y tal vez si hubiese puesto más atención habría notado como el hombre frente a ella había reaccionado con tanta sorpresa como ella, aunque probablemente por razones distintas...

Inuyasha no podía creerlo. ¿Qué clase de juego estaba jugándole el universo enviando tantas señales mixtas? Primero le enviaban a aquella mujer mitad amazona para dispararle, lo confundían con su rostro de total inocencia provocándole sentimientos extraños, ¿para luego permitirle escapar de ellos como si no fueran más que una tropa de idiotas?

Incrédulo e indignado, Inuyasha recorrió a Kagome con la vista observando la forma en que el traje completamente rojo resaltaba su pequeña cintura gracias al corsé... y sus largas, largas piernas. El cabello tomado dejaba a la vista un delicado cuello, una impecable piel nívea y un escote tan revelador que provocó un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

_¿Qué es eso? ¿Este hombre está sonrojado?_, pensó Kagome, totalmente pasmada. Jamás había visto a un hombre sonrojarse ante su apariencia, y la idea que uno tan atractivo lo hiciera, provocó que de pronto un agradable calor comenzara a subir a su propio rostro.

Absolutamente _no_ podía estar sonrojándose.

Las prostitutas _no_ se sonrojan.

—¿Inuyasha? —Kagome recordó entonces al atractivo hombre del whisky tras ella, como despertando de un trance—. Llevas... _Llevan_ ahí de pie un par de minutos ya, ¿sucede algo? ¿sucede _Cupido_, tal vez?

Ahora definitivamente roja, Kagome se llevó la bandeja al pecho y la abrazó deseando desesperadamente desaparecer del lugar.

—¿¡Qué tonterías dices!? —respondió el supuesto _Inuyasha, _un poco molesto al parecer_._

La verdad es que Kagome no tenía idea que había dicho. Pero tenía que salir de ahí.

—Lo lamento señor —dijo Kagome nuevamente de forma repentina en un hilillo de voz y se marchó rápidamente, sin esperar respuesta y sin volver a mirar atrás, maldiciendo a su corazón que latía desbocado; Kagome podía sentirlo hasta en su garganta. ¿Qué pensaría de él de ella ahora? ¿Qué era una retrasada, una boba? ¡Cómo si ser prostituta fuera poco!

Seguramente ese hombre era de clase alta, seguramente tenía a muchas señoritas refinadas peleándose sus atenciones y seguramente se había sonrojado de vergüenza al observar su atuendo tan... indecoroso.

Kagome _sabía_ que esa clase de hombres no tenían nada que ver con ella.

¿Y entonces por qué parecía como si su corazón no pudiera entenderlo?

Por su parte, Inuyasha observó a Kagome perderse entre la multitud de gente celebrando con una mirada anhelante, casi deseando que se volteara.

No lo hizo.

Confundido con la repentina sensación de decepción, Inuyasha frunció el ceño y se dedicó a observar a un grupo de hombres jugando a los dados, intentando borrar el recuerdo de su _agresora-cautiva-encontrada_.

Era una cortesana después de todo. Y la idea de que lo fuera le provocaba más de esos confusos sentimientos. ¿Habría ido ella a buscar a algún cliente, tal vez? ¿Estarían yendo a la habitación de ella, ahora mismo?

Inuyasha apretó los puños, nuevamente molesto. Que emociones más contradictorias le provocaba esa mujer.

—¿Inuyasha?

Inuyasha sacudió la cabeza y se sentó junto a su compañero, mirándolo de forma amenazante.

—Eres un verdadero genio ¿no, Ban? —preguntó Inuyasha, sarcástico—, ¿cómo puedes llamarme por mi nombre en este lugar, idiota? ¡No quiero tener que cargar con esta fama por el resto de mis días!

—Relájate Inuyasha —respondió Bankotsu restándole importancia al asunto—, nadie sabrá quién eres aquí. No somos tan conocidos.

—¿No me digas que no la reconociste?

—¿A la chica? —inquirió Bankotsu—. Claro. Se veía deliciosamente bien ¿no?

_No lo golpees Inuyasha, arruinaría todo_, pensó Inuyasha, sin poder controlar el tic que estaba teniendo su ojo derecho.

—Y aun así me has llamado por mi nombre frente a ella —espetó Inuyasha ignorando el comentario morboso de Bankotsu, quién sonrió nuevamente sin parecer preocupado.

—Vamos, no te había visto el rostro antes, con suerte le habrás dirigido unas palabras —dijo, para luego agregar con un tono pervertido—. Y no creo que recuerde tu voz tan claramente, siendo cortesana debe tener varias voces masculinas en su memoria ¿eh? —Tras decir eso se echó a reír a carcajadas, tomándose en un santiamén el tercer vaso de whisky.

¿Estaba Bankotsu tratando de provocarle? Porque Inuyasha tenía unas enormes ganas de asentarle un buen golpe la cara, seguro le quitaría hasta las ganas de beber.

—¿Qué tal Kouga? —preguntó Bankotsu, afortunadamente cambiando de tema.

—Afuera, está vigilando el exterior del saloon.

—Supongo que no le gustó la idea.

—Claro que no —afirmó Inuyasha, tomando el último vaso de whisky antes de que Bankotsu lo tomara—. Pero es mejor así, si la mujer está aquí, lo reconocerá en cuanto lo vea —Bankotsu asintió en acuerdo—. ¿Y Sango?

Bankotsu no respondió de inmediato, pero esbozó una sonrisa lujuriosa que fue suficiente para entender.

—¿Tenías idea de que Sango se podía ver así? —inquirió indicando a una mujer que estaba en medio de un grupo de jugadores de póker, vestida de cortesana con un traje azul claro y corsé negro que acentuaban su torneada figura. A juzgar por las miradas que le dirigían, no eran ellos los únicos que encontraban a la mujer atractiva—. Realmente se lo tenía bien guardado.

—¿Cómo es que nadie ha sospechado de ella?

—Seguramente todo el mundo cree que es nueva y si es hermosa, no importa lo demás —respondió Bankotsu con una sonrisa—. Descuida, cuidaré de ella. Tú pon atención, tú y Sango son los únicos que conocen a todos los miembros de Araña. Voy por un trago.

—Tú los pagarás, ¿lo sabes, no?

—Sí, sí, como sea.

Mientras se dirigía a la barra, cruzó la vista con Sango, quién le indicó con un gesto que aún no veía a nadie. Bankotsu apenas asintió indicándole que entendía el mensaje y luego le lanzó una pervertida mirada.

Se apuró antes de que Sango pudiera responder.

Y valla que la joven deseaba golpear a alguien, a quién fuera. Lo único que la detenía era su personalización de cortesana complaciente... ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Cómo soportaban estas mujeres vivir así? ¡Su cuerpo había sido tan manoseado que había cubierto una cuota para su vida entera! ¡Había descubierto partes que no sabía que tenía!

Aprovechando que los hombres se encontraban demasiado enfrascados en su juego como para notar su entorno, Sango se alejó en dirección a la entrada del saloon y salió al exterior, agradeciendo la oportunidad para respirar aire puro. Adentro el aire solo tenía tabaco.

Fue en ese momento cuando Sango observó movimiento hacia su derecha. Alarmada, entrecerró los ojos e intentó afinar la vista lo suficiente para observar a de qué o quién se trataba, pero la oscuridad no le ayudaba para nada.

—Al fin a solas, mi hermosa Venus.

_Esto tiene que ser una broma...,_ pensó Sango, sintiéndose confundida entre una sensación de pánico y molestia. Cuando la última comenzó a ganar importancia, Sango se dio media vuelta para quedar de frente con su acosador, y entonces volvió el pánico.

Sango no sabía lidiar con seductores atractivos.

—Señorita, es usted la mujer más hermosa que he tenido el agrado de observar —continuó el hombre con galantería, acercándose a una ansiosa Sango que retrocedía a cada paso hasta chocar contra la pared, en donde unos brazos fuertes la encerraron y ella se quedó observando fijamente un hermoso par de ojos azules—. ¿Desearía usted compartir esta noche conmigo?

¡Cielos, si no se controlaba, empezaría a hiperventilar! Llevaba tantos años rodeada de hombres que la veían solo como otro hombre más que no sabía cómo controlar la situación.

Así que reaccionó como siempre lo hacía. Con agresividad. ¡Al demonio su actuación!

—Te sugiero que te alejes de ella, amigo.

Mirando junto a su acosador a su izquierda, Sango vio a Bankotsu.

* * *

Dentro del saloon, Inuyasha volvió a echar un vistazo en el lugar buscando alguna señal de su presa, pero sinceramente desde aquella distancia y con la cantidad de gente el recinto, estaba resultando difícil. Tampoco es que estuviesen teniendo éxito. ¿Dónde demonios estaban esos idiotas de Araña? ¿Justo ahora habían decidido no aparecerse en el lugar? ¿Por qué Hakudoshi no volvía? ¿Habría encontrado lo que buscaba?

Además, parecía que algo estaba entreteniendo a Sango que ya no se encontraba en su lugar y Bankotsu aún no regresaba de buscar tragos. La irritación le estaba dando sed.

Tal vez un trago lograría sacarle de la cabeza a esa mujer. ¡Todo pensamiento terminaba en ella! Cada vez que observaba siquiera un atisbo de rojo entre la multitud se encontraba a sí mismo estirando el cuello ansioso por saber si se trataba de ella, para descubrir con decepción que simplemente era otra prostituta más.

¿Se habría escondido de él? ¿Estaría en su habitación... trabajando?

Demonios, esperaba que no.

_Esto es ridículo, _pensó pasándose las manos por la cara, _ni siquiera sé su nombre. Y las únicas veces en que le he dirigido la palabra ha sido de forma grosera. _Además era una cortesana. ¿Quién la aseguraba que ella dejaría su estilo de vida por él? ¿O que pudiera sentir lo mismo que...?

Inuyasha sacudió la cabeza y se levantó. Tal vez un paseo le tranquilizara y liberara sus pensamientos.

Caminando distraídamente, se dirigió a la barra, un poco sorprendido al no observar a Bankotsu por ninguna parte.

—¿Desea servirse algo... se... ñor...?

Inuyasha se había sentado apoyando la espalda en la barra, pero se dio vuelta al oír la voz.

—¡TÚ! —exclamó groseramente en cuanto observó a Kagome.

La mujer parpadeó confundida por su actitud y luego frunció el ceño.

—Escucha, fue un accidente, ¿de acuerdo? —espetó Kagome cruzándose de brazos, sin notar que el trato ya no era formal, creyendo que Inuyasha estaba tan indignado por haber chocado con ella antes—. No volverá a suceder.

—¿Qué? —respondió Inuyasha, evidentemente confundido y algo distraído. ¿Quién no se distraería en aquellas circunstancias? Ahora que habría cruzado los brazos, la acción parecía resaltar su busto... y el escote.

—Puedes cerrar la boca cuando quieras, guapo —dijo Koharu apareciendo al lado de Kagome, notando la forma poco disimulada en que Inuyasha observaba a su amiga, viendo luego divertida como ambos se tensaban y sonrojaban.

El que Kagome lo hiciera fue lo que más llamaba su atención. Kagome era pesimista en cuanto a aspiraciones románticas y con los hombres solía mostrarse irónica y cortante.

Atenta, Koharu observó a la joven cubrirse con una bandeja y comenzar una pequeña pelea verbal con su _cliente_. Un hecho para nada común, la regla número uno del negocio: el cliente siempre tiene la razón. ¿Y aquí estaba Kagome peleando con un hombre, muy atractivo por demás, porque la estaba observando lujuriosamente cuando su ropa estaba claramente hecha para provocar esa reacción?

—¡Eres un grosero! —exclamó Kagome, sacando a Koharu de sus cavilaciones, para luego marcharse en dirección a los dormitorios, ofuscada.

—¿¡Qué le pasa a esa mujer!? —preguntó el hombre, igual de enojado—. ¿¡No se supone que debe ser cordial y agradable!? ¿¡Qué clase de empleados contratan aquí!?

Koharu sonrió ante su reacción. Esto se veía demasiado interesante como para dejar pasar.

Kagome se lo agradecería algún día.

—Está al final del pasillo, a la derecha.

Inuyasha la observó extrañado, pero tras observarla unos segundos, se levantó algo dubitativo, y siguió la dirección indicada sin darse cuenta de que Koharu ahogaba sus risas poniendo una de sus manos sobre su boca.

Al final del pasillo se encontraba Kagome, bueno, no estaba realmente seguro por la oscuridad pero en cuanto la mujer misteriosa lo vio, abrió la manija de la puerta y se encerró con un portazo antes de que Inuyasha lograra trancar la puerta.

—¡Abre la puerta, mujer! —exclamó, golpeándola—. ¡Ábrela o la tiraré abajo yo mismo!

—¡Quiero ver que lo intentes! —respondió Kagome, apoyándose contra la puerta con los ojos cerrados. Una sonrisa se cruzó en sus labios rojos cuando oyó a Ayame gritarle a Inuyasha desde la habitación del frente para que se callara.

Realmente, no sabía porque estaba siendo tan infantil... Pero se sentía bien. Se sentía libre y traviesa. Ese hombre, Inuyasha, la provocaba de formas incomprensibles. Y en tan poco tiempo, Kagome sentía como si lo conociese de toda la vida.

Mientras se acercaba a la cama a tientas debido a que la habitación estaba completamente oscura, Kagome volvió a recordar que la voz de Inuyasha le sonaba extrañamente familiar, hasta que encontró la lámpara y la encendió.

Y soltó un grito aterrador.

Retrocediendo hasta la puerta tan rápido que casi tropezó, la abrió con manos temblorosas sin dejar de mirar su cama en el proceso.

Del otro lado aún estaba Inuyasha, que recibió el cuerpo tembloroso de Kagome que venía de espaldas, casi paralizada. Un vistazo en la habitación fue suficiente para aclarar las cosas. Siendo consciente de todas las puertas que estaban abriéndose a lo largo del pasillo para averiguar que sucedía, Inuyasha puso a Kagome frente a él y la abrazó para evitar que siguiera observando la tétrica escena.

Hakudoshi se hallaba muerto sobre el catre, con los ojos abiertos y una expresión de terror en el rostro.

**Continuará...**

* * *

El quién es Hakudoshi en esta historia está explicado en el prefacio, no planeaba matarlo, pero bueno, murió de todas formas. Las dudas se aclaran posiblemente en el siguiente capítulo.

Gracias a los que leen y comentan. ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
